Acción y Reacción
by Sebieth SuzaKuran
Summary: Este trata sobre un KanameXZero  Kanzer Versa en que, kaname provoca un día a Zero, robandole un beso. A partir de ahí, se siente muy confundido y temeroso de la reacción que tendrá el cazador respecto a él.


***Acción y Reacción***

-Kiriyu-kun me da gusto que cuides de nosotros –le sonreí en cuanto lo encontré.

-Es la única manera en la que puedo mantenerte vigilado.

-¿A mi? –le pregunte coqueto. Me acerque, tome su mentón… me pareció sentirlo nervioso. Su cuerpo cimbro cuando lo toque.

-¡No me toques! –aparto mi mano, ignoro el porque… me dolió mas el dolor del acto que el físico.

-Ya entendí –baje la mirada, quería salir corriendo. Pero para mi desgracia tengo una maldita reputación que mantener.

Envidio a Zero, el nunca se guarda nada. Dice lo que siente y en el momento, eso es algo que no creo poder hacer nunca, simplemente no puedo. El que siempre se expresa de todo, talves es por eso que… no aguante las ganas, levante mi cara lo tome por los hombros y bese ligeramente sus carnosos labios.

-Lo lamento –dije, le avante a la pared con un leve empujón. Y Salí de ahí. Debí de haberlo dejado hecho una furia, de seguro no tardara en venir y matarme… esa idea me provoca una sonrisa.

Si, talves si muero se acabaría mi aburrida vida. La cual es solamente una tremenda farsa, una existencia entre mascaras.

Cuando conocí a Zero quede maravillado por su tremenda belleza… listo lo acepte. Dos preciosas joyas simplemente amatistas, tan profundo es su color como su fuerza y seguridad. Ese corto cabello, sus hebras tan plateadas como la luz que posa el astro nocturno que tanto amo. Sus labios…

Inmediatamente toque mis labios, los que hace unas horas habían estado por aunque muy breve lapso, unidos a los de Zero. Recordé el dulce calor de esas suaves comisuras.

Rompí la copa que desde hace horas sostenía. Los pequeños trozos de vidrio cayeron al suelo inaudiblemente por la alfombra, en ellos pude vislumbrar una llama de la luna.

La rompí al pensar en el.

Poder tenerlo

Hacerlo mío.

Es por eso, todo lo que se relaciona con Zero. Lo adoro, necesito de su respiración, de cada paso que da. Toda mirada que dirige.

-Te amo –murmure recargándome en la ventana. El guardián estaba debajo y me miraba. No pude mas que entristecerme, el me odia, mas que a ninguna otra cosa o ser en el mundo. Entrecerré mis ojos y a pesar de la distancia pude apreciarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura. Mi corazón ardió en dolor cuando lo vi correr… me evito. Siempre va a huir de mi, ya debería de haberme hecho a la idea.

Me desplome en el largo sofá de mi estudio. Lleve mi antebrazo a mi frente. Intente concentrarme en el techo.

Que patético, como si eso me ayudara.

Un momento… ¿Qué rayos estoy esperando?

Ni siquiera busque mi saco. Salí con mi camisa negra totalmente desabrochada. Con paso extremadamente apresurado, que ni siquiera cuenta me di cuando se transformo en carrera. Agudice todavía mas mi olfato y oído, mi desesperación era tanta que al encontrarlo tan rápido me volvía loco no estar a su lado en ese momento.

Estaba sentado mirando el oscuro cielo, se le veía meditabundo y se levanto de golpe al sentir mi presencia llegar.

-¿Qu-Que haces aquí? –oculto su mirada. Y apretó sus puños…

-Yo… quiero hablar contigo. –tengo que decírselo

-Pues yo no tengo nada que… -me puse delante de el y puse mi mano en su boca.

-Por favor –le susurre con voz suplicante. –Después de eso mátame –le sonreí amargamente. El tembló, y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, de seguro debió de haber sido por la emoción que le provoco saber que el seria mi asesino. Además yo no concibo mi vida sin el, así que da lo mismo morir ahora que morir dentro de mil años sin Zero. Quite lentamente mi mano, como si cada segundo en el que podía tocar su hermosa piel lo hubiera pagado con sangre.

-Dilo –contesto mirándome a los ojos. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar… con que, esto deben sentir las personas que se me declaran. Es una especie de nudo en la garganta y hueco en el estomago, sin mencionar la terrible presión en la cabeza. Respire un par de veces y le sonreí lo mas tiernamente posible.

-Te amo –no le di tiempo de alegar. Tome su rostro en mis manos y lo bese. Lo bese como si fuera la última cosa que se me permitiera hacer para dar por finalizada mi existencia. Por lógica, mi cuerpo y el de el mas cerca de lo que nunca estarían. Escuche su latir… ¿Qué es esto…?

Me separo empujando mi pecho. Y sentí un enorme precipicio abrirse bajo mis pies.

Mire a un costado.

-"Anda…"-Y así es como un vampiro estúpidamente orgulloso

-"Golpéame…" –cayo en la desesperación

- "Dispara…" -Y en un terrible juego sin garantía de nada.

- "¡Mátame¡" –Me enamore.

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, no quería sentir ya nada. Todo se había acabado… ¿O no?

Yo creo, que si me estuviera permitido ir al cielo, esto seria algo muy parecido. Siento calidez, una suave y dulce emanación de calor. Me rodea… Me absorbe…. Me desintegra.

De ser posible, me gustaría estar siempre así.

Me siento terriblemente bien, pero acaso… ¿eso no debería estar mal?

Después de ser un cobarde durante mi vida, haber utilizado a otros que decididos estaban a obedecer, no sentir nada… tuvo que aparecer alguien, que aunque intente utilizar nunca me siguió. Alguien por el que siento todo. Devoción, dependencia, querer, amar… eso es lo que siento por el…

Y Entonces…

¿Por qué ese ser me esta abrazando?

Sin poder creerlo eleve mis manos, acaricie esas delicadas hebras plata. Las estruje entre mis temblorosos dedos.

-Ze-Zero –lo dije como si se tratara del nombre de un dios, como si de una plegaria se tratara. Lo apreté como si estuviera sosteniendo la joya más valiosa de todo el ancho mundo.

-Grandísimo idiota –fueron las primeras palabras que el ángel me dedico. Quisiera saber que piensas, que sientes. Pero siento que si hablo, el sueño que tengo mientras te abrazo se desvanezca como un suspiro.

Permanezco en silencio tratándome de explicar porque me abrazas. ¿Te volví loco al final?

-Si vas a seguir soñando despierto me aburriré. –el ángel me hablo de nuevo.

-No… No me sueltes. –caeré si lo haces. Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello, aspire ese delirante olor.

-Entonces –se separo a pesar mío. Pero lo siguiente me dejo… estúpido. Tomo mi mano, la beso y la entrelazo a la suya mientras sonreía…. ¡Para mi! –Permanezcamos así.

Alzo ambas manos unidas, como mostrándome la unión. Un par de manos, eso puede parecer a simple vista, pero para mi esa mano bendita es la que me mantendrá cuerdo. Es lo único que necesito para querer, anhelar seguir viviendo, bueno eso, y el dueño de esa mano.

-Te amo –de acuerdo, creo que si me dispararan en el corazón en este momento no serviría de nada. Es como si una especie de reacción hubiera provocado que ese órgano ahora estuviera blindado.

-Pero… -quise medir el alcance de mis palabras-Pensé, todo este tiempo que tu…

-Yo hago lo que yo quiera –eso sonó a algo que yo diría. –Me dijiste que te matara, eso –tembló de nuevo –Bueno eres algo así como el idiota más grande de todos. Desde hace mucho… -se sonrojo –No tengo otro pensamiento que no sea "quiero estar contigo"

Sus lindas mejillas ahora sonrojadas contrastaban con su naturaleza blanca.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Yo no me voy a confesar con mi enemigo –contesto engreído. Yo solo le concedí una sonrisa de comprensión y un agradecimiento silencioso.

-Como a nada en ese mundo… -me volvió a sonreír –De verdad –tomo mi rostro y beso mi frente, para después besar mis labios –Te amo Kuran Kaname.

*Minutos Después*

-Kaname –Susurro entre mis labios mientras se dedicaba a recorrer mi pecho con sus temblorosas manos. Lo tenía contra la yerba, su olor es simplemente exquisito. Su rebeldía mezclada con flora silvestre. Ah, Zero cuanto te adoro. Mis manos tampoco se estaban quietas. Resulta muy difícil mantenerlas así, tomo sus tetillas y las masajeo con creciente lasciva.

Su pequeño cuerpo, firme cálido no deja de desprender movimientos placenteros. Desde hace mucho que ninguno de los dos tenemos ropa superior. Ocupe nuestras camisas para ponerlas debajo de el. No soportaría que la yerba lo tocase, siempre soy muy celoso de mis cosas. Noto la risa divertida en sus labios, al parecer esta más impaciente que yo ¡Linda sorpresa!

Lamí su cuello, bese sus parpados. Me arranca la hebilla del cinturón y cuela su mano mientras me demanda un beso más fogoso. Siento el ritmo de los corazones alocarse con cada paso que damos. No hay marcha atrás, que fantástico que jamás lo habrá. Ninguno de los dos se lamentara lo que ocurra esta noche. Mucho menos de lo que ocurrirá mañana. Lo declarare como mi propiedad…

Muerdo su cuello, incrusto mis dientes lentamente. Respinga por la sorpresa, pero me permite continuar. Comienzo a beber su preciosa sangre, cada gota es preciosa. Mientras me deleito con el banquete, le pongo mis tres dedos enfrente. Sin dudarlo los toma, el dedo medio recibe tanta atención que me vuelvo más loco, termina mordiéndolo y haciendo lo mismo que yo. Bebe lentamente de mi alma. Me estremezco por el lujuriante transcurso de mi cuerpo al suyo. El se mece a un compas delirante, espera obtener algo más. Lame los dedos, cerrando la herida, yo hago lo mismo con su cuello, separo mis dedos y los llevo a su candente entrada. Un poco asustado, le pido permiso para continuar, con un silencioso "si" me lo otorga y no pierdo el tiempo, introduzco un dedo. Su cuerpo resiente la intromisión como era natural. El segundo comienza movimientos en tijera, debo dilatar más para evitar el menos dolor. Poco a poco su rostro comienza a cambiar de emoción, de cierto deje de violencia, a un sonrojo mezclado con bellas gotas saladas. Sin mencionar que sus gemidos regresan. Todo eso por el tercer digito dentro de el, mueve sus caderas insinuando más. Me mira coqueto y me sonríe.

Los retiro y entro lentamente con mi palpitante miembro en su estreches divina. Cierro los ojos en un segundo, es tan perfecto. Me jala levemente de la nuca, necesita entretenerse en lo que inicio para embestirlo, aun así espero su autorización. Solo faltaron escasos segundos, después ya estaba embistiéndolo con fuerza, quería llegar hasta el fondo de el.

-Ah Ah ¡AH! Kaname Kaname –Repite mi nombre en son de plegaria, ladea su rostro, sus lágrimas caen, sus caderas se mueven a mi orden. Lo escucho gemir más fuerte, sus piernas me rodean. Impulso aún más. Su sudor perla la piel de ambos, mi piel morena contra la suya blanca. Lame mi cuello para después clavar sus preciosos dientes en el. Esto es demasiado. Lo penetro con mas fuerza en lo que el se alimenta de mi. Me siento a desfallecer; completo el circuito tomando de nuevo su sangre. La transmisión es tremendamente placentera.

-Ah Ah Ah **¡Si! **¡Ahí! **¡Sigue!**

Los pilares de Zero comienzan a flaquear.

-Kaname, Kaname… voy a…. –Hunde su cabeza en el suelo, me jala de los cabellos y me besa. Termina por correrse sobre nuestros vientres. Su entrada se contrae con fuerza estrepitosa y hago lo mismo en su interior. Mi cuerpo, lo siento doblar. Caer en el inevitable clímax.

Me recargo en su pecho desbocado. Sonrío al nivel que me duelen las mejillas. Es mío, lo he hecho solamente mío. Y yo le pertenezco. Ignoro que nos depare el mundo de ahora en adelante, pero de algo estoy seguro con Zero a mi lado nunca me hartaré de la vida. Tengo alguien por quien deseo vivir y entregarme por completo.

Siento como me rodea con sus brazos blancos. Me estruja con cierta fuerza, inhala mi olor y lo escucho reír levemente. Toma mi mano, la unimos de nuevo y sostenemos las frentes juntas.

_Que nuestra vida comience. _


End file.
